Kai gets caught
by ZEDDE
Summary: Kai gets caught masturbating by Jinora. Will he be brave enough to finish? ((First FF any feedback is welcome))


Kai gets caught.

Kai is masturbating on his bed. Naked, eyes closed, softly muttering; "Ah Jinora." Unaware that Jinora just opened the door. After a good minute watching Kai, jinora decided to make it known she's there. Kai's head turns to the door leaving his pillow, shocked. "Why did you stop? Continue." She says. Kai, starts grinning and places his head down on his pillow closed his eyes once again and continue what he was doing.

After a good minute of going up and down, Kai's body started to tense up. Jinora sees Kai's toes curl and his head move back. With an "Ah yes." The boy comes and shoots his sperm over his chest, the highest drops reaching above his nipples. "Wow" He panted, forgotten for a moment that Jinora was there. "Kai, that was amazing." Kai looked at Jinora, realizing what he just had done in front of her. He swung his legs over the bedside and stood up. Scratching his head he started grinning.

"You really mean that?" He said blushing, now with both his hands on the back of his head. "Yes, of course I mean it." She said not trying to look at Kai's private parts but failing miserably. "Say Jin, could you hand me those cotton napkins over there?" Kai said while rising his eyebrows for a second. Hopefully giving the hint he needed to clean up. With his hands still behind his head he didn't cover anything up, not the sperm on his chest or his now flaccid penis.

"Sure," Jinora said while slowly pulling her eyes from Kai's body. She grabbed a couple of cotton napkins and moved back to the naked boy. "Here you go." "Thanks, it always makes a mess." He grinned while he accepted the cotton napkins with one hand. "Kai wait." Jinora said. "Would you mind if I clean you?" surprised by the offer Kai's grin weakens for just a moment but returns even bigger when he fully realizes what Jinora wants to do. "Are you sure? It is really sticky you know." He grins while giving her a wink.

He hands the cotton napkins back over to Jinora and places once more his hands on his head. Kai's smiling, relaxed not afraid what is about to happen. Jinora starts with the rare drops above his nipples. She wipes slowly and softly. When Kai does this himself he most of the time rushes it. But how Jinora takes her time was a way better way of getting cleaned up. "Wow, it is really sticky." She says while moving slowly over the same spot twice.

"Told you." Kai grinned broadly. "Why do you think I do it naked? It is easier cleaning up this way." "Really?" Jinora smirked while looking into his eyes. "Yea, and that it is even more fun naked is an added plus." The boy grinned. "Does thinking about me also add to the fun of it?" Jinora asked casual but still forthcoming while getting lower on his body. Kai did notice the question and smiled.

"What you do think? Of course thinking of you makes it even more awesome! Look what a mess I made while thinking of you." He said while nodding down at his still sperm spread torso. "Well you did spread most of your torso with this thick sticky stuff." She said while starting to clean up the droplets around Kai's navel. "You know, Jin it feels really nice how you are cleaning me up. Maybe you should watch me more often" Kai said with a cocky grin still having his arms resting on is head.

"I wouldn't mind that." Jinora grinned while she grabbed a fresh cotton napkin. "Can I than also watch you?" Kai asked sincerely. "Is it also more fun for you when you think of me?" Jinora paused and started on a particular big droplet of sperm. "Well sure and yea it is more fun with you in my thoughts." Kai didn't notice that Jinora's grin had weakened. "Well great, so next time your room." He beamed down at her. Jinora had now reached the biggest concentration of Kai's sperm, a little below his navel.

"You got a lot down here. There are some smaller drops lower down to your... Uhm, penis. Is that all?" She asked the beaming boy while starting to smile herself once more she slowly wiped it up. "Are you really afraid to say penis?" Kai grinned. "I just masturbated in front of you so why the shame?" He said while shrugging. "And yea that's it I think but I also wipe the inside of my foreskin." He winked at Jinora giving her permission to also clean there. "But I would then have to touch you down there." She answered surprised.

"So?" Kai said while stretching his arms. "Just be really gentle down there." The boy smirked. Jinora was intrigued by what Kai had said but also noticed that some drops had fallen on his bare feet. "Let me first get those." She said while kneeling. The cotton felt nice on Kai's feet. When Jinora rose again she placed her hand for the first time on his bare stomach. "Still a bit sticky." She said to the boy. "I know, why do you think the boys here shower every morning." He smiled.

Her hand slowly moved down Kai's stomach until she reached his manhood. She cupped his balls and penis. "So now I just grab your penis and move the skin back?" "Yea that is about it." The young boy said breathlessly while for the first time somebody touched his private parts. "If you want I can pull it back?" He offered but Jinora declined. "No I want to do this." Her mind was filled with gross images. She swallowed deeply and moved her hand only to his penis. Letting his balls hang once more.

Kai looked down, feeling her hands around his manhood felt different, but great. Slowly Jinora moved her fingers to the head of Kai's penis and softly pulls it towards his stomach. Slowly trying not to hurt Kai, his pink head appears. It was wet but there wasn't really any sperm to see. When his head was completely bare she used her other hand to softly wipe the head with the cotton napkin. Kai moved with the first touch of the cotton. It didn't hurt the feeling was just new to him.

When she was done Jinora softly pulled his foreskin back. Something that make Kai snigger. "What?" Jinora said while looking Kai into his eyes again. "Well it goes back on its own you know." He smiled. "Thank you Jinora, that was awesome." He moved his arms around her and leaned in for a kiss. Jinora did the same and soon after she felt Kai's naked body against her wingsuit. Her tongue intertwined with his. When they parted Jinora said. "No, Kai thank you for the amazing view." "Anytime!" The young airbender said smiling with his arm behind his head. "Proud to share it."

"What do I now do with these sperm rags?" She asked while stepping a step back. "I usually wash then in the sink and let them dry in the window." He said shyly "So how often do you have to wash these? Jinora asked grinning. "Four, five times a week." Kai admitted, while looking at his feet. "Do you always think of me?" Kai blushed deep red. Focusing on his feet, realizing he was. "I do, do you always think of me?" Kai asked Jinora. "Yea" she said shyly.

A big grin spread across the boy's face. "Awesome!" He said loudly with both his arms in the air. Jinora hugged the still naked boy and forced him onto his bed. With her face above his she said. "Next time you do it, come and get me. I could help with more than the cleanup." She winked, climbed off Kai and the bed and left. Still naked on the bed. Kai was smiling broadly his hands behind his head, his legs crossed. Hoping tomorrow morning wouldn't be too soon for her to repeat this.


End file.
